Affair of Reputation
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Their arrangment was simple, no one was to know. not because they were ashamed of eachother. they just had their reputations


Affairs of Reputation

Beyblade

A/N: Ok, this is my first be blade story. It's been awhile since I've followed the anime or the manga or even read anything about it. I was between the ages of ten and thirteen when I started liking this show, and playing the game. I am now seventeen, very close to eighteen now, and thanks to the be blade movie, which was played on Cartoon Network this past Saturday I have a renewed interest in it. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

_There are two sides to every one person. _

_There are two people to every one love._

_There are two reputations in every one affair. _

He was the lone wolf. The silent keeps to himself type. He was the never crack a smile, never laugh, never show emotion captain, whom only ever cared when it came to his blade.

She was the strict no nonsense moral supporter. She was tough, yet caring and came off slightly as a little uptight.

They were in love.

In private, he was her lover, her strong, sexy lover. He was passionate, caring, deep, and someone to talk to.

In private, she was an animal, a wild beast. She was loose and wild and she made him feel like a real man. She was sweet at the same time though, always taking care of him, always making sure he was happy. Although, so long as she was around, he would always be happy.

They were an unlikely couple, which is what made their lies so believable. He didn't want anyone to know he had a soft spot and she didn't want anyone to know that she wasn't as tight laced as everyone thought.

They had their reputations to consider.

* * *

_"Shh." _he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The other's were in the room next door and they had to be quiet. She tensed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He trailed his hand up and down her stomach, knowing it relaxed her. She let out a deep breath as his finger tips ghosted over her body.

"You have to be quiet." he continued as she whimpered. His hand had found the button edge of her jean and her anticipation was building. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

He always seemed to have this affect on her. Always able to jangle her nerves and toss them to the wind. In fact he'd even made a game of trying to fluster her when people were around.

No matter what he did though, he always made her feel beautiful. He made her feel wanted.

With swift, elegant movements, she found herself on the bed, looking up as his handsome face. He looked back down at her, the only emotion on his face was in his eyes. They swirled and danced with a special kind of glow. The kind you only found in someone who was in love.

She smiled lightly, only the corners of her mouth turning up. He did the same in return before leaning down and kissing along the side of her neck and jaw. She moaned lightly and appreciatively.

"Mmm, Kai." she moaned feeling his tongue against her skin. He smirked against her jaw, confident that he knew exactly how and where to touch her. After there many encounters he knew her better then she could ever hope to know herself.

His hands ghosted over her curves, lighting her skin on fire as he slipped them under her shirt. He felt her muscles contract under his finger tips. He shifted his hands higher, closer to the bottom edge of her bra and his smirk widened as she squirmed under him.

"Stop teasing." she whined, as his fingers lightly grazed her bra but never went any further. He chuckled deeply, before doing as she asked and pulling her shirt over her head.

He leaned down, and starting at the bottom edge of her bra, planted kisses down to her naval. Once he reached her naval, he lapped his tongue swiftly into her belly button and out again.

She gasped, surprised by his sudden caress. He chuckled.

"A little sensitive today, are we?" he teased, nibbling her ear. She pouted.

"Stop teasing Kai." she whined again, this time she took initiative and flipped them so she was straddling his waist. He smirked up at her. She continued to pout knowing she'd played right into his hands.

He always did this. He teased her until she couldn't take it anymore and then when she took control to get back at him, he ended up teasing her even more. It drove her absolutely nuts.

She glared down at the older boy, before leaning over and trailing her own set of kisses up her neck and jaw. Without a second thought she stripped him of his own shirt and then without hesitating she trailed kisses all over his chest.

As she kissed lower and lower the reached for his belt and unbuckled it. His hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her and then quickly flipping them back over. She squeaked in surprise.

As quickly and swiftly as they're positions were switched, her pants were gone, and she was left in only her panties and bra. She shivered as the cool air penetrated her skin.

His hand trailed down her front and rested on her pelvis. She gasped, a moan louder then she intended escaping with it.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet, remember?" he teased, sliding his hand into her panties. "Hmm, someone's pretty excited tonight." he whispered. She gasped and whimpered as he touched her, rubbing and prodding deeply and intensely, then light and teasing.

He was driving her crazy again, and she wanted nothing more then to scream. That of course was out of the question however given their company next door.

"Kai." she gasped as he inserted his finger in her all the while pressing her clit.

A knocking came at the door and her hands went immediately to stop his. The knocking continued when she didn't answer.

"Hilary?" Tyson called through the door. She was silent, trying to catch her breath.

"Answer him." Kai whispered, flicking his finger. She flinched, before answering.

"Yea." she forced out.

"We're going out to get something to eat, you want to come?" Tyson asked.

"You have no idea." she murmured at his unintentional pun. Kai chuckled.

"What?" Tyson asked. Kai flicked his finger again, this time setting off a chain reaction. "Hilary?"

"No!" she practically screamed as she came hard.

"Ok, ok, geez, you don't have to get all pissy." Tyson said, before walking away.

She tried to catch her breath as she listened to the other boys leave together. When she heard the door close, she looked down at Kai, who was smirking with a kind of masculine pride.

"Damn." she breathed.

She was in a daze, and could faintly feel him lift her up and remove her panties and bra. She breathed shallowly, closing her eyes as she felt the other weight on the bed leave and return.

She could feel him above her, and opened her eyes, smiling lightly up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, as he slid into her. She moaned, raising slightly up off the bed.

They moved together, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. Their hearts, minds and bodies became one, as they came together over and over, until the pivotal moment when it all came together perfectly.

* * *

She woke with the rays of the sun lighting her face. Her eyes drifted open to see him sleeping so peacefully. Something only she ever got to see. Something she cherished.

Their arrangement was simple, no one was to know. Not because they were ashamed of each other, but because they had their…

Reputations

* * *

A/N: Ok, first Beyblade story done, hope you like it. I'm working on a second one as we speak. Please review.

-RED


End file.
